leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Flint (Elite Four)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Flint | jname=オーバ | tmname=Ōba | image=Diamond Pearl Flint.png | size=150px | caption=Art from Diamond and Pearl | age=yes| years=20+ | colors=yes| eyes=Gray| hair=Red| gender=Male | hometown=Sunyshore City | region=Sinnoh | relatives=Buck (younger brother), unnamed grandfather | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Elite Four | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | elite=yes | league=Pokémon League (Sinnoh)| specialist=yes | type= types | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=DP165 | epname=Flint Sparks the Fire! | enva=Tom Wayland | java=Toru Nara | }} Flint (Japanese: オーバ Ōba) is a and member of the Sinnoh Elite Four. In the games In , Flint is the third member of the Sinnoh Elite Four. He is friends with Volkner, the Gym Leader of Sunyshore City. Flint's younger brother is Buck, and their grandfather runs the Battleground. Flint first encounters the player in Sunyshore City, informing him about the recent blackouts and Volkner's disillusionment as a Gym Leader. He asks the player to bring back the excitement of Pokémon battles to Volkner before seemingly returning to the Pokémon League. In , Flint and Volkner challenge the and their to a Double Battle upon their arrival to the Battle Zone. Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Flint.png |prize= 7320 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Flint |game=DP |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| battles |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Flint.png |prize= 6840|before Stark Mountain}}/ 8760|after Stark Mountain}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Flint |game=Pt |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | / |type1=Dark|type2=Fire |ability=Early Bird |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Sunny Day|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Fire |ability=Flash Fire |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Giga Impact|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Quick Attack|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Will-O-Wisp|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Fire |ability=Run Away |move1=Flare Blitz|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=SolarBeam|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Bounce|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sunny Day|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} }} |style="margin:auto"| / |type1=Fire|type2=Fighting |ability=Blaze |move1=Flare Blitz|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=ThunderPunch|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Mach Punch|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} |style="margin:auto"| / |type1=Fire |ability=Flame Body |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=SolarBeam|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Hyper Beam|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} Multi Battle with Volkner |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Flint |sprite=Spr Pt Flint.png |class2=Leader |classlink2=Gym Leader |name2= |sprite2=Spr Pt Volkner.png |game=Pt |location=Fight Area |prize= 13920 |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=3}} | | | }} | | | Quotes ;Sunyshore City * Upon entering the city :"Yo! Fellow Trainer! Your Pokémon are secure inside their Poké Balls, but there's no masking that aura of serious toughness! Oops, sorry, I should introduce myself. The name's Flint! I'm one of the Pokémon League's Elite Four!" :"I just had this idea. Maybe you can pull it off. It's about this town's Gym Leader. He's really lost his enthusiasm lately because there've been so few good challengers worth his time. He's so bored, he spends all his time renovating the Gym. And then the blackout happened... That sure didn't help lift his mood. You know where I'm going with this, don't you? I need you to give him a battle that's so hot, it will reignite his passion for battling. I'm counting on you, hotshot!" * Outside of Sunyshore Gym, before talking to Volkner at the Vista Lighthouse :"Yo! Hiya! He hasn't come back yet. When he does, you know what you've gotta do. Give him a battle that's so hot, it will reignite his passion for battling! I'm counting on you, hotshot!" * Outside of Sunyshore Gym, after talking to Volker at the Vista Lighthouse :"Yo! Hiya! He's finally come back! He seemed to be feeling upbeat, too. I have a hunch that he recognized your toughness right away. I bet he's getting excited over the thought of battling you. Remember what you have to do, hotshot. Give him a battle that's so hot, it will reignite his passion for battling! All right, hotshot! I'll be waiting at the Pokémon League!" ; * Before battle :"Yo ! You had me counting the days on my fingers waiting for you to come. I heard from Volkner what you did in . You managed to light a in that guy's heart again. How could you not expect me to look forward to seeing you in battle? * After sending out last Pokémon :"I can feel your determination. Your will is overpowering me!" * When last Pokémon is at critical health :"This situation... This is heating up! I'm blazing now!" * Upon being defeated :"...! I wasn't expecting this! I wasn't looking down on you... But I didn't think for one second that I'd lose! This is fantastic! You and your Pokémon are inspiring!" * After being defeated :"...Whew... Burnt right down to cinders..." :".....................Keep going..." ;Sunyshore City * After entering the city :"Yo! Fellow Trainer! Your Pokémon are secure inside their Poké Balls, but there's no masking that aura of serious toughness! Oops, sorry, I should introduce myself. The name's Flint! I'm one of the Pokémon League's Elite Four!" :"I just had this idea. Maybe you can pull it off. It's about this town's Gym Leader. He's really lost his enthusiasm lately because there've been so few good challengers worth his time. He's so bored, he spends all his time renovating the Gym. And then the blackout happened... That sure didn't help lift his mood. You know where I'm going with this, don't you? I need you to give him a battle that's so hot, it will reignite his passion for battling. I'm counting on you, hotshot!" * Outside of Sunyshore Gym, before talking to Volkner at the Vista Lighthouse :"Yo! Hiya! He hasn't come back yet. When he does, you know what you've gotta do. Give him a battle that's so hot, it will reignite his passion for battling! I'm counting on you, hotshot!" * Outside of Sunyshore Gym, after talking to Volker at the Vista Lighthouse :"Yo! Hiya! He's finally come back! He seemed to be feeling upbeat, too. I have a hunch that he recognized your toughness right away. I bet he's getting excited over the thought of battling you. Remember what you have to do, hotshot. Give him a battle that's so hot, it will reignite his passion for battling! All right, hotshot! I'll be waiting at the Pokémon League!" ; * Before battle (initial battle) :"Yo Trainer! You had me counting the days on my fingers waiting for you to come. I heard from Volkner what you did in Sunyshore. You managed to light a fire in that guy's heart again. How could you not expect me to look forward to seeing you in battle? You're facing a Fire-type Pokémon user with me. Let Flint see how hot your spirit burns!" * Before battle (rematch) :"I was waiting for you, challenger! Flint, the master of the Fire-type, is up next! Battles are clashes of the burning spirit of Pokémon. Battles aren't about appearances or what's weak or strong. It all comes down to whether the combatants can burn hot or not." * After sending out last Pokémon :"I can feel your determination. Your will is overpowering me!" * When last Pokémon is at critical health :"This situation... This is heating up! I'm blazing now!" * Upon being defeated :"...! I don't believe it! I lost! I didn't take you for granted. Bud I'd never even considered it! I'm blown away by this! You and your Pokémon are hot stuff!" * After being defeated :"...Whew... Burnt right down to cinders..." :".........Keep going...I know your spirit burns hot. Your whole team does." ;Fight Area :"Yo, Trainer! It's been too long, amigo! Now I don't know what your pal speedy there's been spouting... But we're not doing this out of spite or anything bad natured like that. The Battle Frontier behind us is where the best Trainers gather. We're being kind enough to let you see if you're up to the challenge! You really ought to be grateful!" * Before battle :"This situation just cooks! The drama and tension sizzles! Flint, the fiery master of fire Pokémon, is going to put you to the test! Let Flint see how hot your spirit burns!" * Upon being defeated :"..." * After being defeated :"... ... ... ..." ;Villa :"Hey, you! You used my prize money to buy this furniture, didn't you? So, I've got a right to lounge here, am I right?" :"Hey, listen, you! If that Volkner tries to sell you on Pokémon, ignore him! You have to go with Pokémon. It's the way of the future!" * To Volkner :"...Volkner." :"Let's say I'm in a battle, OK? What if I didn't use my Poké Balls? Instead, I can have my guys come in and out of my Afro to battle. That'd bewilder the other guy, huh? Wouldn't that be hilarious?" :"Hmm..." :"It's this place. You know how drab the League is? Don't you think the place should be more, you know, festive? With more decorations, awards, and things like that?" :"Say, hey, Volkner. What do you say we battle here?" :"What, we are?" Artwork Sprites In the anime Flint was first mentioned in An Elite Meet and Greet! by Lucian, and again in A Trainer and Child Reunion! by Officer Jenny. Flint made his physical debut in Flint Sparks the Fire!. He noticed Ash's determination as he walked by the Sunyshore Gym, and went on to escort the group directly to Volkner who was hiding away in the Sunyshore Tower. After Volkner declined Ash's Gym challenge, Flint took the group to a café run by his old friend, the Proprietor. Flint explained that he use to the Sunyshore street hoodlums with his back in the day. He came across Volkner and defeated him in battle, though the next time the pair met, Volkner won. The two soon became rivals and they later became good friends after having a Tag Battle against the Proprietor. After turning 20, Flint left his hometown and eventually became a member of the Elite Four. At the same time, Volkner became the Sunyshore Gym Leader. However, Flint constantly came back to Sunyshore City to convince Volkner to start battling again. After the latter refused Ash's challenge for a Gym , so he battled Ash in Volkner's place and beat Ash's Pikachu, , and with his easily. Flint was glad to see that Volkner was feeling reinvigorated and prepared to challenge Ash. He appeared again in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!, where he sat in the grandstands to watch Volkner go up against Ash. The Gym battle was interrupted by after they stole the Sunyshore Tower and caused the city to have a power outage. Flint, Volkner and Ash all jumped onto the tower as Team Rocket were beginning to rocket into the sky, though Flint lost his grip and feel into the ocean below. However, he worked with to provide pedal power to the local Pokémon Center during the crisis. Flint watched as Volkner landed the Sunyshore Tower back on to the ground, and he wished all the best with her upcoming Contests as she and her friends left Sunyshore. Flint reappeared in The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!, where he watched Volkner battle Ash. He also appeared in the next episode, where he saved 's from Team Rocket and won against Jasmine in an exhibition match. He also revealed that he would be challenging Cynthia for the title of Sinnoh League . Ash and his friends watched Flint battle Cynthia at the on TV in Memories are Made of Bliss!. As mentioned by the MC, Flint's Infernape managed to defeat two of Cynthia's Pokémon. However, Flint lost the match after his Infernape was defeated by Cynthia’s . Flint made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Character Flint is a supportive friend, and despite all of his success as a member of the Elite Four, he made continuous efforts to reach out to Volkner over the years. He likes to bring out the potential of others and inspire the young generation to achieve their goals. Flint is passionate about battling, and an intense flare comes over him during a challenge. He tests a challenger's strength and bides his time before retaliating. Flint believes that the best offense is the best defense, and he used this strategy to defeat and later Jasmine of the Olivine Gym. In addition to strategy, in Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port! Flint told Ash that having confidence in one's self is just as critical to being a successful Pokémon Trainer. Pokémon This listing is of Flint's known Pokémon in the : is Flint's only known Pokémon. It first appeared in Flint Sparks the Fire!, where it was used in Flint's against .}} Flint also has at least five more Pokémon, which he used during his battle against Cynthia. Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Flint has obtained: * At least eight Badges (prior to An Elite Meet and Greet!) Pokémon League ranking Flint has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Lily of the Valley Conference - Winner (prior to An Elite Meet and Greet!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |de=Patrick Roche |ja=奈良徹 Toru Nara |en=Tom Wayland |fi=Petrus Kähkönen |pl=Grzegorz Kwiecień |pt_br=Márcio Marconatto |es_la=Arturo Castañeda |es_eu=Luis Reina |sv=Jonas Ring }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Flint first appears in Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI, when Volkner invites him to help him investigate a giant hole that appeared in the Sendoff Spring. Flint and Volkner are seen in the Fight Area with their Pokémon. They are later seen investigating the hole at the Sendoff Spring when they receive a call from Buck. He tells Buck about the object that he is looking for at Stark Mountain, the Magma Stone, but the reception is lost and they get cut off. Later, Flint and Volkner witness Platinum and her friends traveling to the Distortion World. Volkner teases Flint about caring that his younger brother has been injured, though Flint denies it and intends to defeat the person that beat Buck. Later, they arrive at the Sendoff Spring, and enter the Distortion World through the Turnback Cave. Upon arriving, they are attacked by and are chased throughout the Distortion World by it. Despite a powerful combination attack they used, Giratina proves too powerful for them and defeats the two with a . They manage to get up soon after, only for Giratina to leave to fight the other Legendary Pokémon in the area. After Charon is defeated, Giratina tries one last time to attack Platinum, only for Flint and Volkner to attack it from behind and defeat it. Satisfied, the two hi-five each other in a prideful boast of their strength. Pokémon is the only known Pokémon in Flint's possession. He was seen with Flint in the Fight Area along with Volkner and his . Later, he fought Giratina at the Distortion World only to be defeated. Later, he fought Giratina again, this time actually managing to defeat it. Magmortar's only known move is , and his Ability is .}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Flint appears in Hareta's Heart's Desire as he found out about the tournament and wanted to compete in it. Rapidash was the first Pokémon sent out. It was up against Hareta's Empoleon. Despite the type-disadvantage, Rapidash was able to defeat Empoleon with a / combo. He recalls Rapidash and sends out Drifblim while Hareta sends out and . However, Hareta had no choice but to use Misdreavus as he was disallowed to use two Pokémon at once. Drifblim was able to defeat Misdreavus with but due to it using beforehand, both Pokémon were out. Hareta than uses his Regigigas and Flint calls out Rapidash once again. Regigigas was able to defeat Rapidash with . Flint has one more Pokémon but resigns before even using it, giving Hareta the win. Later, in Gathering of the Legendary Pokémon, he along with the Gym Leaders and Sinnoh Elite Four head to the Galactic HQ to take on the remaining Team Galactic grunts. Pokémon was the first Pokémon used in the battle against Hareta. It went up against his Empoleon where it was able to knock it out despite the type-disadvantage. Rapidash's known moves are , and .}} was used to finish off Hareta's seeing that Hareta could not use both Misdreavus and at the same time as it was against the rules to do so. However, after Drifblim went for an attack, it was stopped by Misdreavus's which resulted in both side's Pokémon being knocked out as Misdreavus used Drifblim's Ability from the effect of Skill Swap. Drifblim's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} Mentioned , but does not want to send it out for the match as he knows that it wouldn't stand a chance against Hareta's Regigigas. None of Steelix's moves are known.}} Achievements Badges obtained * Eight unknown badges (prior to A New Battle Begins!) Pokémon League Flint has competed in the following Pokémon Leagues: * Sinnoh League - Top 16 (A Surprise Visit from Hareta's Father!) In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Flint or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Fire|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=43/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Infernape Half Deck|jpnum=003/018}} |type=Fire|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=47/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Infernape Half Deck|jp |type=Fire|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=60/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Infernape Half Deck|jpnum002/018}} |type=Darkness|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Common|ennum=65/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Infernape Half Deck|jpnum=010/018}} LV.X|type=Fire|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=108/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Infernape Half Deck|jpnum=004/018}} |type=Supporter|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=91/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Infernape Half Deck|jpnum=016/018}} Trivia * Although he specializes in types, in , only two of the five Pokémon he uses are actually Fire-type, with only eight Fire-type moves between them, only four of which are actual attacking moves. Each of Flint's Pokémon knows at least one Fire-type move. In , his entire team consists of his specialty type. ** With only two Pokémon of his specialty type in Diamond and Pearl, he has the lowest number of Pokémon on his team that are of his specialty type of all the Elite Four members. * Flint's Magmortar is the only Pokémon of a member of the Elite Four to use Seals in Pokémon Platinum. Incidentally, it is used in the Double Battle with Volkner, who uses his , the only Pokémon of a Gym Leader to have Seals. * When the player talks to Volkner in the Villa, he reveals that the reason that Flint uses the Fire type is his name. * Flint is the only member of the Elite Four that has a starter Pokémon. * Flint is the only member of the Sinnoh Elite Four that doesn't have a Pokémon in any of his teams that knows . * In , Shauntal mentions Flint in one of her pre-battle quotes from her novels. She writes that his hairstyle "would be great with ," and that he is commanding a Pokémon to use . * Flint has the least number of Pokémon (excluding Lv X cards) cards at four compared to the typical five cards like all of the other Sinnoh Elite Four members Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Elite Four Trainers Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Fire-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters de:Ignaz es:Fausto fr:Adrien it:Vulcano ja:オーバ zh:大葉